Tomato Ketchup
Tomato Ketchup is a hot rod extraordinaire, living life in the fast lane with his dog Speedy. Appearance Normal appearance: Tomato's height matches Huckleberry's, he wears a red T-Shirt with in the middle has a Tomato that has a trophy in the middle of the tomato and green jeans. His shoes are red with green laces. His hair is spikey like Huck's, but it's red. He has a cap (Which he turns backwards sometimes) that matches his theme colours. Racing: Over his normal attire, his cap wouldn't be there, but he would wears red and green overalls and a red racing helmet that comes with a lever to slide the front of the mask over his face. Camping: His camping attire is red and green. He wears a red tank top that has a pattern of gold trophies with green short that come with a tomato design all over. His trainers match the shoe colour and lace colour of his original shoes. Bio of his first visit to Berry Bitty City Tomato was going back to the streets of Berry Big City with his dog Speedy on a sunny Saturday morning. The quiet road he took was under repairs so his only way back from Berry Bitty Dale Inn was through Berry Bitty City. Meanwhile at Strawberry's café, the girls sat down and talked as Strawberry carefully tried carrying 9 glasses of fresh lemonade on a tray, but just as she was about to pick up a glass to pass to her friends, Tomato's car revved loudly, which causes Strawberry to scream and drop her lemonade. Then while the glasses hit the ground inside the café... Tomato's car broke down right outside. Tomato groaned as he stepped out. He went to the hood and couldn't believe how bad it was when he opened it up. "Yep... Gonna have to find a garage around here..." he said as he put out the car engine's fire and closed the hood. Then Strawberry's friends came out and saw him. None of them could believe that he was in town. They wanted to know him a bit more. "Whoa," Cherry exclaimed, "who might you be?" she asked. Tomato then introduced himself to all the girls when Strawberry finished cleaning up the lemonade and the broken glasses. The girls couldn't believe they were talking to him. When he explained he does different types of races, the girls wondered what kind. After the girls introduced themselves to Tomato, he explained he was in the Berry-Car races, how people challenged him in the streets of Berry Big City (Where they had racer streets if someone was challenged to a street race) and the last one standing races. While Becky, Ed and Earl were fixing his car, Tomato described that the inside was all custom and the seats were a combination of velvet and leather, the middle of the steering wheel was gold plated and that the car goes from 0-60 mph quite fast. Everyone got surprised about the car details. Raspberry was the most surprised, not just because he had a cool car, but because she saw a sticker with the logo to Huckleberry's dog shelter. "Yeah, I decided to sponsor that guy for when I do the Berry-Car races." Tomato explained. Raspberry was amazed. The others were so surprised when Raspberry asked if he wanted to go out sometime. Tomato said that it would be kind of cool. And when he and Speedy saw the town, Tomato thought everyone had a fabulous time knowing him. When the girls saw Speedy, they simply said "Awww. He's so cute." When his car was fixed, he was on his way to the first Berry-Car race of the season, to which the girls got exclusive tickets to. The girls really wanted to see him again someday... Raspberry wanted to see him the most. Friends *Speedy: His dog. *Lemon: Found his racing tales amazing. *Raspberry: She asked him out before he was shown Berry Bitty City, which (Some point) made her Tomato's girlfriend. Quotes *Sweet Swiss strawberries in a fruit basket! *Oh, hey there! The name, is Tomato Ketchup. *Wanna know about my life do ya? Well I'm a well known racer, in Berry-Car, throughout Berry Big City because I managed to get challenged in the racer streets with amazing results from my car, and when the speedways hold an elimination race, I would totally be there. *My racing, comes with tactics. *Yeah, I decided to sponsor that guy for when I do the Berry-Car races. *Ooh, that would be kind of cool, quite like you Raspberry. *Thanks for the repairs Becky! You too Ed and Earl. (Gets into his car with Speedy) And girls, to say thanks for showing me around town... (Reveals 10 exclusive tickets and lets the girls take them) Exclusive tickets to the first race of this year's Berry-Car season. (Starts up the car) Wow, feels like when I got this car from the assembly line. See you at the race! (Car disappears quickly into the distance) Trivia *Tomato's car has a top speed of 275 mph. *His car is washed and polished before every Berry-Car race. *His Berry-Car pit crew can perform an amazing pit stop in just 4 seconds. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males